Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive tape cartridge including an adhesive tape roll that has an adhesive tape wound therein, the adhesive tape roll, a production method for the adhesive tape roll, and a printer including a cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
An adhesive tape cartridge including an adhesive tape roll that has an adhesive tape wound therein is already known. In the prior art, the adhesive tape has a layer structure that includes two adhesive layers (a first adhesive layer as a bonding adhesive layer and a second adhesive layer as an affixing adhesive layer) sandwiching a base film therebetween, and a separation material layer (a separation sheet).
It can be considered for the layer structure adhesive tape that particles are added thereto to acquire a desired effect (such as, for example, addition of a pigment thereto to acquire a desired color tone of the appearance thereof). The thickness of the overall adhesive tape is however increased as a result of an increase of the number of layers when one layer for the addition of the particles is newly disposed therein.